


The Sweetness of Honey

by eroticdreamsinink



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/pseuds/eroticdreamsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Walker comes home to his wife after a long work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if there are any mistakes, please let me know.  
> It doesn't end here. I'm going to write some more, but I don't want to divide it into chapters.  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

When he got home he was still apprehensive. Looking behind his shoulders he surveyed the area to see if any of his stupid ass “friends” had followed him to his house. As he inserted the key in the lock, the anticipation of seeing her washed away his worries. He opened the door and saw her. There she was: smiling at him, delicate and loving. What a cruel way to live… They were both inmates whose crime was to subvert a stupid rule that said that black people must not mix with white people. She was separated from the world and all he wanted was to be free; live a normal life with her on the outside as well as the inside. But for now they would have to wait. 

The smell of a delicious roast filled the living room. She was a fine cook. He was so happy to have found her and now she was his wife. Mr. and Mrs. Walker: He loved the sound of that. She brightened his day, her very presence made him feel happier. He kissed her and her soft lips and sweet smell greeted him. The first thing he did was to put the wedding ring on his finger. A symbolic gesture that illustrated how he treasured their union. Again he tried to persuade her to tell their families, to tell everyone. She insisted to keep it a secret for the time being. He knew it was dangerous; there were a lot of prejudiced, narrow minded, disgusting people around. People that wouldn’t hesitate to cause them harm just to prove a point. He didn’t agree with the ways of the word and thought they should come up against them. It was unfair to live like that and he was man enough to protect his family. But he could not do this alone; she had to agree with him. As he kissed her nape and neck, he thought of how he loved and desired her, how he longed to be with her the whole day. He hugged her from behind and felt the warmth of her skin, resting his hand just beneath her breasts. He longed to touch her naked skin, to be inside her and make her come. 

\- The roast is ready.

\- That’s not what I’m hungry for.

**Author's Note:**

> Some songs that got me inspired, just because:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXkJcPKzjMo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1Rd7zrvW7k
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EgB__YratE


End file.
